Le Seigneur des anneaux, version insensée du film
by Angelsoflight
Summary: C'est ça que ça fait quand vous avez vu le premier film trop souvent ' Version de l'histoire ' Lord of The Rings, Insane Movie Version ' Traduit en français. Je n'en suis pas la véritable auteure mais je vous conseille d'allé le lire. trop drole!


****_Bonjour à tous, ceci est une histoire que j'ai traduis en français parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup._

_Donc la véritable auteure de cette histoire est '' **Punky**** Kittie '' **et le véritable nom de l'histoire est '**Lord of The Rings, Insane Movie Version '**_

_Je vous conseille fortement d'aller le lire si vous comprenez bien l'anglais bien sûr.  Je ne suis pas une traductrice parfaite, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Certaines blagues en anglais ne peuvent être entièrement traduite, donc, j'espère que vous comprendrez tout ;)  
Bonne chance! HEHEH!_

****

**Le seigneur des anneaux,  version insensé du film**

Narrateur : L'anneau… c'est spécial et …. de quoi, c'est mauvais… alors je vais devoir vous conter cette histoire. Sauron… qui est mauvais… a forgé l'anneau en Mordor, où il a été fabriqué de grille-pain brisés et de larges fourchettes****

( Sauron est debout et tien l'anneau au dessus de sa tête en ayant l'air stupide)****

Narrateur : L'anneau fut impliqué dans quelques autres choses aussi****

( Pleins d'orques cours après les humains et tout le monde est pas mal toute dans la merde )

Narrateur : Et Sauron botte le cul d'Elendil et le tue, et même casse son épée le bâtard, alors son fils, Isildur, fut forcé d'enlever l'anneau de la main de Sauron. Sauron implose promptement.

( Isildur coupe la main de Sauron et celui-ci fait un petit truc d'implosion )

Narrateur : Isildur a eu la chance de détruire l'anneau  mais le putain d'idiot a dit non

( Scène du putain d'idiot dire non )

Narrateur : Alors Isildur l'a gardé et est parti. Mais l'anneau s'est fâché et a mené Isildur à sa mort

( Isildur se fait tuer par un orque et est montré flottant dans l'eau avec des flèches  qui n'ont même pas été utilisées quand on l'a montré se faire attaquer ) 

Narrateur : Alors l'anneau coula comme le Titanic, où plusieurs années plus tard il fut trouvé.

( Gollum joue dans l'eau ne suivant pas du tout le livre où il tue le pauvre Déagol et trouve l'anneau )

Gollum : Cool! J'crois que je vais lui donner une ptite phrase fétiche! Hmm… ah! Mon précieux!

Narrateur : Et pour un maudit bon boute, Gollum fut corrompu par les pouvoirs de l'anneau sous les Monts Brumeux. Mais là, l'anneau abandonna Gollum.

( L'anneau est montré en train de faire ses bagages et partir. Une coupe de temps plus tard Bilbon le trouve en ayant étrangement l'air du Bilbon dans le dessin animé du film Le hobbit )

Bilbon : ohhh, je peux le vendre sur Ebay!

Gollum : AAAAH! BORDEL OÙ YÉ ALLÉ?! PRECCCIEUUUUX

Bilbon : Oh shit

Narrateur : Et c'est comme …pas mal toute… peut-être…

( La scène va dans La Compté où Frodon est assis sur le gazon en train de lire )

Frodon : Hum dee do, tout le monde m'aime!

( Gandalf s'en vient dans sa charrette en chantant )

Gandalf : ( chantant ) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedley dee, there they are a-standing in a row, bum bum bum....

Frodon : Gandalf!

Gandalf : Frodon!

( Frodon court vers Gandalf et saute sur lui )

Gandalf : Ow! Frodon fait attention! Tu es peut-être petit mais tu es plus lourd que… .. des choses lourdes

( Ils rient même s'ils étaient supposés de rire avant que Frodon saute mais qui est-ce qui en a quelque chose à faire )

Frodon : Tu sais, tu as été étiqueté trouble paix.

( Gandalf retire son chapeau pour laisser voir une grosse étampe qui dit '' TROUBLE PAIX SI TROUVÉ SVP APPELÉ 1-800-BCPDECHIFFRES '' )

Gandalf : Ok, débarque

( Gandalf pousse Frodon hors de la charrette. Il va alors voir Bilbon )

Gandalf : Yo!

Bilbo : Oh! Gandalf! Bon dieu, venez à l'intérieur!

( Bilbon court à travers la maison comme un fou. Gandalf a l'air de vouloir étrangler Bilbon. Bilbon offre à Gandalf du thé et Gandalf se tourne en frappant toute sur le plafond )  
Gandalf : Bordel Bilbon, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui viens me voir!

( Bilbon arrive avec une assiette de quelque chose et il y a un coup à la porte )

Lobelia : Hey Bilbon! Nous sommes les Saquets de Besace! Pourquoi merde on n'est pas dans le film?! J'appelle mon avocat!

Bilbon : Je dois m'enfuir de ces gens!

Gandalf : Alors vous partez réellement?

Bilbon : Pas de shit Sherlock!

Gandalf : Ah ben, c'est ton choix ou quelque chose. Ne serait-ce pas le temps pour le long et attendu party ( echo sur party )

Bilbon : Mon cher Gandalf! Vous avez lu le livre!

( Gandalf et Bilbon regarde l'audience et sourient stupidement )

( La scène change au party parce les autres scènes était vraiment trop longues et personne aime tant que ça Bilbon de toute façon )

Frodon : Wooohoo! Vers le bas!

( Frodon danse comme un poulet sans tête. Merry et Pippin pratiquent leur technique de cambriolage et volent le putain de gros feux d'artifice de la charrette de Gandalf quand il ne regarde pas. Si pratique!! )

Bilbon : Il était une fois …. Il existait un très splendide hobbit . J'veux dire il était vraiment sexy! Et il est allé dans la montagne Solitaire pour tuer un dragon nommé Smaug…

( Des petits enfants hobbit tout mignons fixent Bilbon. Pendant ce temps Merry et Pippin ont trouvé les allumettes et allume le putain de gros feux d'artifice )

Pippin : Uh… et maintenant quoi ?

Merry : Tien, prend le!

Pippin : Je ne le veux pas!

( BOOM! Merry et Pippin ont maintenant l'air de toasts extrêmement brûlés. Le putain de gros feux d'artifice se change en dragon et commence à descendre par-dessus les pauvres hobbit qui ne suspectaient rien, Mwa ha ha )

Frodon : C'est un dragon! AH MERDE J'VAIS MOURIR!

( Tout le monde cours et plonge pour se couvrir. Le dragon explose. Tout le monde acclame )

Merry : Wa, bien

Pippin : Prenons-en un autre

( Gandalf les prends )

Gandalf : Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque. Vous êtes tellement faites!

Bilbon : Ok tout le monde! Fermez-là pour que je puisse faire mon discours dans lequel tout ce qui était bon a été coupé!

( Tout le monde s'installe. Frodon regarde avec ses yeux extrêmement bleu qui ne se trouvent pas en nature )

Bilbon : Mes chers hobbits, Je vais commencer par dire des choses confuses la dee da vous ne me comprenez pas blah blah blah yadda yadda je m'en vais maintenant! Bye!

( Bilbon disparaît. Frodon a l'air étourdi et Gandalf, lui, comme si Noël venait d'être cancellé. Bilbon marche invisiblement jusqu'à sa maison et retire l'anneau. Alors il va près du feu pour y trouver Gandalf )

Gandalf : Alors, tu pars maintenant ? Où est l'anneau ?

Bilbon : Dans une enveloppe sur la cheminée…non! Il est là, dans ma poche….imaginez ça.

Gandalf : Donnez l'anneau

Bilbon : Non! C'est le mien! LE MIEN VOUS ENTENDEZ?! Mon preccccieux…

( Bilbon part su un trip de Gollum pour de brèves secondes et Gandalf devient vraiment gros et menaçant)

Gandalf : Raaaaaah! Je suis vraiment gros et menaçant.

( Toute les lumières s'éteignent créant un effet d'ombre et Bilbon a l'air du gars sur le bol de toilette dans Jurassic Parc quand le gros dinosaure vient pour le manger. Gandalf se calme et les lumières reviennent)

Bilbon : Ok c'correct! Je vais laisser l'anneau à Frodon.

(Bilbon laisse tomber l'anneau qui atterrit comme un râteau. Il part alors en chantant une petite chanson. 3 heures plus tard, Frodon réalise que Bilbon a disparu et cours dans la maison )

Frodon : Bilbon?! As-tu disparu?! Whoa hey! L'anneau de Bilbon. YEAH!

Gandalf : Frodon, cet anneau est…

Frodon : Quoi ?

Gandalf : Je ne peux pas le dire… car tu dois être gardé dans le noir et nous allons tous rire de toi pendant que tu le découvres.

Frodon : Oh

Gandalf : Bilbon est parti pour Vegas, alors toutes ces choses son à toi.

( Gandalf met l'anneau dans une enveloppe )

Gandalf : Gardez le en sécurité!

(Gandalf part. Il s'en va et chevauche autour un peu et reviens plus tard. Frodon marche dans sa sombre et épeurante maison et regarde autour faisant augmenter le suspense. Soudainement une main apparaît derrière lui faisant l'audience dire  '' Attention Frodon! '' Mais c'était Gandalf)

Gandalf : EST IL CACHÉ ?! EST IL EN SURETÉ ?!

Frodon : Mon gars… t'as des yeux rouges globuleux!

( Gandalf secoue Frodon )

Gandalf : OÙ EST IL ?!

(Frodon cours trouver l'anneau pour Gandalf qui le jette immédiatement dans le feu)

Frodon : Hey! Espèce d'imbécile!

(Gandalf sort l'anneau et le montre à Frodon )

Gandalf : Tu peux le prendre, il est pas mal cool  … 

**( N****/A quand on le dit en français, la joke marche pas héhé, alors tachez de comprendre! Cool = froid**)

Frodon : Je sais qu'il est cool, c'est pourquoi ils ont écrit un livre à propos de ça

Gandalf : Non espèce de con, je voulais dire la température

(Gandalf met l'anneau dans la main de Frodon)

Frodon : Wowee! C'est léger!

Gandalf : Peux-tu voir quelque chose ?

Frodon : uhhhhh…..non

( Gandalf à l'air tourmenté )

Frodon : Attendez…il y a quelque marques…uh…mots

Gandalf : Ça dit dans la langue commune…

Frodon : Ouais ouais, on sait ok, un anneau pour faire ça….

Gandalf : Comment le savais tu ?

Frodon : C'est sur la page couverture de chaque livre de la trilogie.

Gandalf : Ah….ok…et bien, cet anneau est un danger pour toi et de quoi d'autre, tu dois sacré ton camp d'icite.

Frodon : Pourquoi?

(Flashback de Gollum qui se fait torturé)

Gollum : La Compté! Saquet!

( Fin du Flashback)

Frodon : La Compté?! Saquet ?! Oh putain ça fait chier

( Frodon cours partout en panique et prend pleins de trucs)

Gandalf : Ok, maintenant parlons de la fin du monde et d'autres trucs …lalalalalaal

( Il y a un bruit dehors )

Frodon : Ack! Maman!

( Gandalf y va et attrape Sam)

Sam : Aaaah! Je suis désolé Mr. Gandalf! Ne me transformez pas en éléphant rose!

Gandalf : Ok maintenant. Tu t'en vas avec Frodon. Tout le monde est content ? Bien. Je vais voir Saruman qui a pas rapport dans une si grosse partie mais ça va avoir l'air correct quand je vais me faire capturer à la place, juste pour vous le dire.

Frodon : Ok Amusez-vous

( Ils s'en vont tous. Frodon et Sam arrivent dans les champs de récolte du fermier Maggot)

Sam : Monsieur Frodon! Où êtes-vous allé ?!

Frodon : J'suis juste en face de toi, espèce d'idiot

( Merry et Pippin foncent dans Sam et Frodon)

Frodon : Ow ?! Quécé ça ?!

Merry : Regarde Pippin! C'est Sam et Frodon!

Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Pippin : Ben, on faisait des cercles anormaux dans les récoltes…

(Merry frappe Pippin avec une carotte)

Fermier Maggot : Qu'est-ce qui a encore bordel ?!

Pippin : Cours!

( Ils courent tous et roulent en bas d'une colline)             

Frodon : Vite! Otez vous du chemin!

( Ils se cachent tous dans une espèce de bûche. Un cavalier noir arrive)

Cavalier noir : J'aurais du prendre à droite a Albuquerque

( Pippin  remarque une extrêmement grosse araignée laide. Frodon agit comme si il avec un insecte rampant dans ses pantalons alors qu'il essaie de résister de mettre l'anneau. Pippin jette quelque chose pour que le cavalier noir aille après. Il fait noir en 5.21 secondes et ils s'en vont pour Le Bac de ChâteauBouc. Un cavalier noir sort de derrière un arbre en criant comme mon père quand il voit la facture de carte de crédits)  
Merry : Cours!

Sam : Non vraiment!?

( Ils courent tous. Pour certaines raisons, Frodon retarde derrière. Les trois autres sautent sur un radeau et commence à partir)

Frodon : HEY! REVENEZ!

( Frodon saute et atterri en un bruit sourd et le cavalier noir a l'air en maudit )

Cavalier noir : Grr, j'suis en maudit!

( La scène change à l'Orthanc )

Saruman : Ah Gandalf! Tu arrives juste à temps pour que je sois diabolique envers toi!

Gandalf : Saruman, c'est bon de te voir!

Saruman : Tu réalises que je suis diabolique et que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ?

Gandalf : Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret ?

Saruman : Certainement!

( Ils marchent autour pendant que Saruman a l'air diabolique. Il visite la Palantir et Saruman s'assit diaboliquement sur sa diabolique petite chaise dans une chambre à l'allure diabolique. )

Gandalf : C'est si bien de pouvoir de parler!

Saruman : Viens  du côté sombre! … Sois diabolique!

Gandalf : Bon et bien, je crois que je vais partir

( Gandalf essaie de partir mais Saruman ferme diaboliquement les diaboliques portes )

Gandalf : Espèce de bâtard diabolique!

Saruman : Tu comprends vite!

( Ils se jettent chacun autour avec leur bâton dans une vague impression de vouloir se faire mal. Pendant ce temps, la chanson 'Illumati' de Tomb Raider joue)

Saruman : Danse mon petit singe!

( Saruman fait tournoyer Gandalf sur le sol )

Gandalf : J'vais vomir!!

Saruman : Et maintenant! De la technique de Tigre et Dragon

( Saruman fait tournoyer Gandalf vers le haut, encore et encore jusqu'à…… FWAP)

( Les hobbits sont montrés en train de marché dans une vieille forêt, ou mieux encore La Vieille Forêt)  
Frodon : Ok, où est ce Tom Bombadil ?

(Ils attendent un peu)

Pippin : Uh…hmm

( Scène de Tom Bombadil qui flotte sur la rivière)

Frodon : Je suppose qu'il va falloir couper tout ça…. Bordel

( La scène change à Bree. Il pleut ridiculement fort et les hobbits sont extrêmement mouillés. Il trouve l'auberge du Poney Fringant et vont à l'intérieur pour découvrir que Gandalf n'est pas là)  
Frodon : Gandalf n'est pas là ?! Et puis quoi encore?!

Sam : J'sais pas

( Ils s'assoient et boient. Merry arrive en traînant une grande tasse de bière)

Pippin : Oooh…moi vouloir…

(Pippin s'en va. Frodon remarque qu'il est regardé)

Frodon : Excusez-moi, qui est ce gars là-bas?

PoiredeBeurré : Oh lui ? C'est Grand-Pas. Il est dangereux et effrayant et extrêmement imprévisible, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Frodon : Oh, ok

( Pippin commence à parler idiotement de Frodon et Frodon sursaute et cours vers lui)

Frodon : Pippin! Espèce d'imbécile idiot

( Frodon glisse et tombe et l'anneau s'envole. Il revient et arrive miraculeusement sur le doigt de Frodon qui le fait disparaître. Il rampe quelque part et enlève l'anneau. Grand-Pas l'attrape et l'amène dans les escaliers )

Frodon : Ack! Ne fais pas quelque chose de grave!

Grand-pas : C'est quoi le rapport ?

Frodon : Ben, mes fans pourraient être vexés

Grand-Pas : De toute façon………..Je sais ce que tu portes

Frodon : Je ne l'ai pas fait honnêtement! C'était juste là à crier pour que je le prenne! Je ne savais pas que c'était un appareil nucléaire!

( Sam, Merry et Pippin arrivent dramatiquement dans la chambre)

Frodon : Mes héros!

Grand-Pas : Ok, ça suffit cette merde. On doit s'en aller quelque part parce que les cavaliers noirs arrivent

( Un peu plus tard les cavaliers noirs poignardent les lits faisant pensé au moins intelligents de l'audience que les hobbits ont été tués. Quand les cavaliers noirs s'aperçoient que les hobbits ne sont pas là, ils crient comme un hibou dans un blender )

Sam : Crime, c'est effrayant.

Grand-Pas : Ok, on s'en va!

( Ils s'en vont. Bientôt ils atteignent l'Amon Sûl pour le plaisir de ne pas m'ennuyer)

Frodon : C'est le temps de dormir même si je dormais vla pas longtemps. Bnuit

( Pippin, Sam et Merry ont la brillante idée d'allumer un feu. Frodon se réveille )

Frodon : Ack! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?!

Merry : Rien?

( Frodon éteint le feu)  
Pippin : Espèce de salope!

( Les cavaliers noirs peuvent trouvés Frodon maintenant )

Frodon : Oh non! Courrez au sommet!

( Ils courent. Une fois en haut, les cavaliers noirs les entourent, assomment les autres et avancent sur 

Frodon, qui tombe stupidement )

Cavalier noir : Règle numéro 1, Ne tombe pas! Bon dieu! N'as-tu pas lu le livre '' 501 façons faciles de s'enfuir d'un Cavalier Noir '' ?

Frodon : Oh! J'ai une idée! Je vais mettre l'anneau! Ils ne prévoiront jamais ça!

( Frodon fait ça. Les cavaliers noirs prévoyaient ça)

Frodon : Merde

( Un cavalier noir poignarde Frodon et Grand-Pas se montre )

Grand-Pas : Dun dun da!

Sam : Tu es en retard!

Grand-Pas : Ben excusez moi…

( Grand-Pas commence à botter quelques culs des cavaliers noirs et les met en  feu)   

Cavalier noir : Ahhh!

( Ils courent mais le stupide cavalier noir reste en arrière )

Stupide cavalier noir : Dur…

( Grand-Pas le met en feu)

Cavalier noir : Owzie!

( Les cavaliers noirs s'en vont. Frodon est étendu sur le sol et fait des petits bruits étranges )

Pippin : Va-t-il mourir?

Grand-Pas : Ben… J'gagerai rien là-dessus…

Sam : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grand-Pas : Nous avons besoin d'athelas!

( Grand-Pas et Sam cours maladroitement pour chercher de l'athelas juste quand Arwen arrive de Nul part)  
Arwen : Qu'avons-nous là ?

Grand-Pas : Hey… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Glorfindel ?

Arwen : Il avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, alors je prends la relève.

Grand-Pas : Ok.

( Ils se tiennent là pour quelque minute)

Arwen : Uh… Frodon était pas comme en train de…. Mourir ?

Grand-Pas : Oh..ouais!...merde!

( Ils retournent là où Frodon gît grinçant comme un petit jouet de chien brisé. Grand-Pas utilise l'athelas)

Arwen : Nous devons l'amener jusqu'à mon père.

Grand-Pas : Exact. Je vais prendre ton cheval.

Arwen : Putain non. Je chevauche plus vite de toute façon. Je vais y aller!

Grand-Pas : Ok, salue là

( Arwen s'en va avec Frodon. Les cavaliers noirs arrivent)

Arwen : Vous n'allez jamais en vacances huh ?!

( Arwen chevauche pas mal super vite et traverse la rivière)

Arwen : Vous le voulez ? Ben venez le chercher! Yeahh, par ici les gars!

( Arwen siffle comme quelqu'un sifflerait pour appeler un chien. Elle baragouine des affaires et commence une inondation)

Cavalier noir : Je foooonnnnnddddd……

Arwen : Ha ha! Vous êtes toutes poches!

( Frodon fait un petit son et s'évanouie )

Arwen : Oops..

( Frodon fait des rêves étranges… La tête d'Elrond vole là et il voit des bâtiments)

Frodon : Où suis-je?

Gandalf : Ici. Là. Partout

Frodon : Gandalf! Où étiez-vous?!

(Flashback de Saruman qui fait semblant que Gandalf est une grosse barbie)

Saruman : Mwa ha ha!

( L'ami de Gandalf, le papillon voltige là pendant que Saruman fait une super belle image se tenant devant la lune. Vu que Gandalf a voyagé partout et connaît tous les langages qui existent, incluant le papillon, il avait envoyé un message avec le papillon et le gros Roi des Aigles arrive. Gandalf saute dessus et s'en va sur l'aigle)

Saruman : J'vais t'avoir Gandalf! Et ton petit papillon aussi!

(Fin du Flashback)

Gandalf : Uh… à des places

Elrond : Allo Frodon, tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais dans ton rêve.

( Sam arrive à toute vitesse dans la chambre)

Sam : Oh, monsieur Frodon!

( Ils se serrent dans leurs bras et tout le monde est comme '' awwwwww ''. Sam et Frodon vont dehors et Pippin et Merry arrivent en courant et ils se serrent tous, Prêt …1…2….3…''Awwwww ''. Frodon se tourne et voit Bilbon)

Frodon : Bilbon! Wow tu as vieilli!

( Gandalf et Elrond regardent)  
Elrond : C'est la partie la plus ennuyante alors faisons un flashback.

( Retour à quand Isildur aurait pu détruire l'anneau)

Elrond : Allez! Ça va faire une ptite explosion! Fait moi confiance!

Isildur : Non… je crois que je vais le garder.

Elrond : Va chier!!!!! (echo)

( Fin du flashback)

(Les autres personnes commencent à arriver. Boromir regarde quelques œuvres luxueuses et regarde L'Épée Qui Fut Brisée. Il la prend et se coupe

Boromir : Ow merde!

( Grand-Pas regarde comme une mouche sur un mur avec des yeux inaperçus. Boromir échappe l'épée)

Boromir : Tension dramatique…j'va aimer ça

( Boromir part et Grand-Pas va vers l'épée. Juste quand Arwen arrive et dit des affaires)

(La scène va au conseil d'Elrond)

Boromir : Je ne suis bon à rien! Ne me faite pas confiance

Grand-Pas : Je suis Aragorn! L'héritier d'Isildur!

Boromir : *ahhh* (gasp)

( Legolas se lève parce qu'il est élastique)

Legolas : Je suis adorable!

Gimli : Aucun elfe ne peut prendre l'anneau! Détruisons-le!

( Gimli essaie de détruire l'anneau avec sa super nouvelle hache de marque mais réussi seulement à l'éclater en centaine de plus-si-nouvelles pièces, et Frodon a un mal de tête)

Elrond : Et bien, ça ne fera rien de bien. L'anneau peut être détruit seulement où il a été fait

( Tout le monde se penche en avant)

Elrond : En Mordor

( Tout le monde retombe en arrière)

Elrond : Aucun preneur?

( Une espèce de grosse bataille d'arguments commence et on dirait que Frodon va exploser. Il se lève soudainement)  
Frodon : J'vais prendre la putain de chose! Fermez là merde!

Elrond : Ok

Gandalf : Bon ben, vu que je suis vieux et magicien, pourquoi n'irais-je pas?

Legolas : J'ai une grande fierté pour mes cheveux, j'ai l'air super, et j'suis pas si mal avec un arc! Je devrais y aller aussi!

Gimli : J'suis plus laid que péché, mais vous allez  avoir besoin de moi quelque part là-dedans

Aragorn : Je vais être roi, et j'peux botter BEAUCOUP de culs, alors vous allez définitivement avoir besoin de moi

Boromir : On ne peut aller nul par sans un mauvais gars eh ? Pour ça! Vous ne vous sauverez pas de moi.

Sam : Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici! Je suis quasiment attaché physiquement à Frodon!

( Sam se cramponne à Frodon )

Merry : Attendez, vous devez m'amener!

Pippin : Et je dois faire beaucoup de choses stupides qui causent beaucoup de trouble!

Elrond : Bon c'est décidé! Une communauté de neuf… La Communauté de l'anneau! ( écho sur anneau)

Elfes quelconques : ANNONCE PUBLICITAIRE 

( Scène change à la chambre de Bilbon )

Bilbon : Frodon, je veux que tu prennes cette épée. Son nom est Sting 

**( A****/N, Dard en francais, mais encore là, la joke marcherait pas =P )**

Frodon : Comme le chanteur?

Bilbon : Non, cette épée est en fait intéressante. Je veux aussi que tu prennes ceci.

(Bilbon tient le Mithril)

Frodon : Jolie…

Bilbon : Met-le

( Frodon commence a déboutonné son chandail quand Bilbon voit l'anneau)  
Bilbon : Mon vieil anneau!

( Bilbon devient tout émotif )

Frodon : Uhhh

Bilbon : Est-ce que je peux… le voir? Svp? Je vais te donner des bonbons

( Frodon rattache sa chemise, Bilbon part sur un trip de Gollum et avance sur Frodon qui recule)

Frodon : Saint Jésus sur un bâton de pogo!

Bilbon : Je suis désolé! Waaaah!

Frodon : Awww Bilbon!

( la scène change à l'Orthanc où Saruman montre sa manicure et regarde à la Palantir )

Saruman : COUPER TOUS LES ARBRES

Orques : Aye aye!

( La scène change à la communauté qui marche dans la neige. Frodon tombe et fait des anges dans la neige. Boromir ramasse l'anneau. Une musique inquiétante joue )

Aragorn : Donner l'anneau à Frodon.

Boromir : Mais!

Aragorn : Donner le lui!

Boromir : Mais!

Aragorn : MAINTENANT!

Boromir : C'Correct là..

( Boromir marche plus loin en murmurant. Ils montent tous la montagne et Saruman leur fait tombé de la neige sur eux. *BRUIT SOURD* )

Gimli : Ok, c'est le temps d'aller dans les Mines de la Moria.

( Alors ils y vont. Une fois là, Gandalf fixe la porte stupidement. Pippin jette stupidement des pierres dans l'eau. Sam dit bye bye à Bill le poney, qui n'ont même pas eu à rencontrer Bill Ferny pour l'avoir, les maudits poches. 5 heures plus tard… )

Frodon : Gandalf, qu'elle est le mot elfique pour 'ami'?

Gandalf : Mellon

( Les portes s'ouvrent )

Merry : Imbécile…

Gandalf : Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?

Merry : Uh….rien.

( Il rentre à l'intérieur, Frodon a l'air content de lui. Gimli radote encore et encore sur La Moria comme s'il n'avait pas vu les 7 billions de squelettes qui gisaient là. Une grosse chose effrayante attrape Frodon de l'eau et l'amène vers lui)

Frodon : Ah shit! Un sushi qui a mal tourné!!!

( Ils crient tous et hurlent. Pippin lui jette des pierres dans l'intention d'avoir l'air comme s'il aidait. Aragorn botte quelques culs et Legolas tire beaucoup de flèche sans pour du moins emmêler ses cheveux. Ils retournent tous dans les mines et y sont enfermés )

Sam : Bordel ça fait chier

( Ils trébuchent dans la noirceur jusqu'à ce que Gandalf se rende compte qu'il est sénile et perdu. Il s'arrête pour un moment. Gollum rôde autour )

Frodon : Hey tu sais cette chose malfaisante en bas à l'air de Gollum

Gandalf : C'EST Gollum Il nous suit SEULEMENT depuis 3 jours

Frodon : Nuh uh!

Gandalf : Oui huh

Frodon : Peut-être que nous devrions le tuer

Gandalf : Tu n'as pas lu le deuxième livre eh ?

Frodon : Uhhh, ok alors nous ne le tuerons pas

Legolas : Je n'aime pas ça ici. Les elfes ne sont pas nés pour être sous-terre. En plus il n'y a pas de soleil pour me laisser avoir l'air beau, et il n'y a PAS de feuilles!

( Gandalf agit comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils trouvent une salle et Gimli remarque la tombe de Balin et pleurniche. Pippin agit comme s'il n'avait pas de cerveau dans sa tête et touche un squelette assis à coté du puit. La tête se détache et tombe bruyamment soixante pieds en bas du puit Pippin devient pâle et tout le reste tombe en un bruyant CLUNK )

Gandalf : Espèce d'imbécile de Touque!

( les orques arrivent )

Merry : Oh mon dieu, on est tellement dans la merde!

( Les neuf tuent beaucoup d'orques. Sam sort sa poêle et assomme quelques orques. Aragorn utilise l'approche subtile et coupe juste leur tête avec un maniaque ''AHAH '' Soudainement le troll contrarié au chômage d'Harry Potter arrive par les portes )

Frodon : AHHH! LE TROLL CONTRARIÉ AU CHÔMAGE D'HARRY POTTER! J'crois qu'il a prit des stéroïdes…

Pippin : Attendez! Si trois voyous d'enfants ont pu botter son cul, je suis sure qu'on le peut!

( ils commencent tous à attaquer le troll excepté les hobbits qui font juste courir partout en hurlant. Pour une quelconque raison le troll se précipite sur Frodon comme n'importe laquelle chose malfaisante dans le monde. Legolas, qui a encore l'air propre et beau, fait quelques putains d'impressionnantes techniques avec ses flèches pendant que le troll va après Frodon. Frodon se fait coincer et le troll le poignarde avec une espèce de vilaine chose poignardante)

Frodon : Fils de pute! Pas encore!

( Tout le monde gèle et ont l'air inquiets. Merry et Pippin  s'acharne sur le cul du troll. Le troll attrape Merry et le pend dans les air un peu avant de la lancer. Après quelque minute le troll meurt en envoyant Pippin volé dans les air de bonne aise)

Frodon : Ow. Douleur. Fait mal.

Aragorn : Oh merde, il est mort

Frodon : Ow. Douleur. Fait mal

Gandalf : Waaaaaaah

Frodon : Ow. Douleur. Fait mal

Sam : FRODOOONNNNN!

( Aragorn retourne Frodon et ils sont surpris parce qu'il est vivant )

Tous : *ohhhh*

Gandalf : Tu n'es pas mort!

Tous : Yay!

( ils remarquent l'élégant Mithril de Frodon )

Gimli : Wowee zowee

Gandalf : Ok , c'est le temps de courir bordellement vite encore

( Ainsi font-il. Des billions d'orques les entourent. Ils ont l'air pas mal dans la merde. Mais tout a coup, dun dun da! Le Balrog chasse les orques ce qui donne à la communauté pas mal de temps pour courir rapidement. Ils court en bas des escaliers et trouve qu'il y a un gros écart dedans. Legolas, étant élastique parce qu'il est un elfe saute de l'autre côté et pense que tout le monde peut faire pareil. La plupart le font. Frodon, naturellement, est là quand ça commence à brisé le mettant en, ne l'auriez vous pas cru, danger.

Lui et Aragorn sautent de l'autre côté et continuent leur précipitation vers le pont étroit quand le Balrog les rejoins. Gandalf tient son bâton menaçant )

Gandalf : Vous ne passerez pas!

Balrog : Regarde moi bien vieil homme!

Gandalf : VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS!

( Gandalf démoli la moitié du pont ce qui fait que le Balrog tombe. Tristement, le Balrog fait tomber Gandalf. Gandalf se tien sur le bord en ayant l'air remarquablement comme Mufasa dans Le Roi Lion quand il va mourir )

Gandalf : C'est le temps de dire ma phrase super cool! Ahem, FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS!

( Gandalf relâche le bord et tooooooommmmmmbe )

Frodon : GANDALF!!! NOOONNN!!! IL ME DEVAIT 5 PIASS!!

( Aragorn et Boromir le traînent dehors où tout le monde s'assit et pleure, mais Legolas n'a toujours pas un cheveu de déplacé )

Aragorn : En Lothlorien!

( Ils courent tous. Legolas sautille et rebondit. Ils atteignent les bois de la Lothlorien)

Gimli : Ha! Je suis un nain! Je suis en Lothlorien! HAHAHA!

Haldir : Un nain respire si fort qu'on pourrait le tirer dans le noir

Merry : T'as dis ça juste parce que ça sonnait cool

Haldir : shhhh!

( Les regards de Gimli lance des poignards à Haldir. Ils vont rencontrer Celeborn et Galadriel)

Celeborn : Je vais juste dire une ligne comme ça vous pouvez faire semblant que je n'étais même pas dans le film

( Galadriel regarde tout le monde et effraie leurs volontés La scène change au hobbits qui dorment Galadriel marche à coté et attire Frodon à son miroir )

Galadriel : Alors, tu veux regarder à un paquet d'eau dans un bol ?

Frodon : Oh oui!

( Frodon regarde. Il voit beaucoup d'image des futurs films et l'œil de Sauron apparaît)

L'œil de sauron : Je vais t'avoir mignon petit porteur de l'anneau!

Frodon : Ack!

( Frodon se frappe et il tombe en arrière)

Frodon : Hey écoute, tu veux l'anneau ?

( Frodon tend l'anneau vers Galadriel et elle devient verte et possédée)

Galadriel : Regarde ma tête spinner!

( Frodon regarde avec horreur à la maintenant verte Galadriel et regarde les lumières qui flash )

Frodon : Mon dieu, je pourrais avoir une saisie…

( Galadriel arrête d'être merveilleusement colorée)

Galadriel : Nah, Je n'ai pas besoin d'aucun anneau puant

( La scène change à Saruman et les orques. Ça ne reste pas là longtemps parce que je me fou pas mal de ces scènes. Maintenant la scène est la communauté dans des bateaux sautant par-dessus toute la scène où Galadriel leur donne des affaires )

Celeborn : Et ici, encore pleins de mes lignes m'on été enlevé…

( Flashback de Galadriel qui donne à Frodon une fiole avec la lumière d'une étoile. Frodon remarque les ongles de Galadriel )

Frodon : Ils ont ramené la manucure française alors ?

Galadriel : Saruman l'a inventé

Frodon : C'est ben diabolique!

( Ils se promènent dans leur bateau. Legolas est au ralenti derrière parce qu'il est en train d'arranger ses cheveux et regarde le feuillage )

Boromir : Hey, arrêtons nous, je dois effrayer Frodon et essayer de prendre l'anneau.

Aragorn : Ok 

( Ils s'arrêtent et font un petit camp )

Frodon : Je vais aller stupidement errer tout seule pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sache où je suis.

Pippin : Amuse toi

Merry : Fait attention

( L'anneau attire Boromir à Frodon comme une puissante aimant )

Boromir : Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiiiiiimmmment pas errer tout seul…

Frodon : Tu veux mon anneau, n'est-ce pas ?

Boromir : Yep

Frodon : Ok

( Frodon court mais Boromir le rattrape et le jette à terre. Frodon met l'anneau et s'échappe)

Boromir : Bordel! Où j'ai mal fait ?!

( Frodon court à travers l'univers de l'anneau et tombe à cause de l'œil de Sauron. Il enlève l'anneau)

Aragorn : Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Frodon : Boromir a essayé de prendre l'anneau

Aragorn : Oh J'aurais du savoir! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire '' Je vais prendre l'anneau quand tu ne regarderas pas Aragorn! ''

Frodon : Et bien.. c'était pas vraiment clair, ce n'est pas de ta faute

( Tout à coup, les orques arrivent )

Aragorn : Tu devrais t'en aller d'ici

( Frodon s'asseoit  en ayant l'air étourdi )

Aragorn : Du con! Ca veut dire court!

( Frodon court. Il se cache derrière un arbre pendant qu'Aragorn botte le cul de tout le monde. Legolas à l'air bien pendant qu'il tire des flèches. Gimli taille la tête des orques. Pippin et Merry remarque Frodon)

Pippin : Frodon! Est-ce que tu t'en vas ?

Frodon : Uh….ouais.

Pippin : Ok!

( Merry et Pippin attire l'attention des orques qui sont pas loin pour une raison inconnue)

Orque : Hey! Il y a des petites choses là-bas!

Un autre orque : Ben attrapons les!

( Merry et Pippin courent. Frodon à l'air affligé )

Pippin : Hey! Ça marche!

Merry : Continue de courir idiot!

( Frodon part et Merry et Pippin courent pour leur vie. Un criss de gros orque s'en vient pour tuer Merry et Pippin quand Boromir fait une tentative pour les sauver. Il ne le fait visiblement pas bien parce qu'un Uruk Hai le tire avec de GIGANTESQUES flèches et Boromir ne meurt juste pas. Il se fait encore tiré et tombe.  Maintenant tout le monde sur la terre devrait haïr les Uruk Hai. Aragorn arrive à la limite et sauve le jour)

Aragorn : Dun da da!

( Aragorn coupe la tête de l'Uruk Hai. Pippin et Merry se font malheureusement prendre ce qui fait commencer les 10 grosses minutes de pleurnichage )

Boromir : J'ai besoin d'un pansement…

Aragorn : Tu as battu bravement Boromir…

Boromir : Donne moi un pansement…

Aragorn : Ne parle pas brave guerrier

( Boromir meurt après un très long moment de non-mort. Aragorn pleure et embrasse la tête de Boromir. Legolas et Gimli ricane à eux-mêmes. Quelque part ailleurs, Frodon pagaye dans son bateau pendant que Sam le pourchasse )

Sam : Monsieur Frodon! Revenez!

Frodon : Sam retourne là-bas! Tu ne peux pas nager! Tu te rappelles la fois ou tu as failli te noyer dans une flaque ?

( Sam ne recule pas. Il continue jusqu'à se qu'il coule)

Frodon : Bordel de merde..

( Frodon se retourne et le sauve, et le retire de l'eau )

Sam : J'vais maintenant dire la phrase la plus cute de tout le livre qu'ils ont stupidement coupé du script. Ahem, '' Sauvez moi Monsieur Frodon! Je me noie! ''

( Sam et Frodon deviennent toute émotifs ce qui me fait pleurer davantage. Le bateau navigue sur l'eau et……… FIN! Maintenant vous devez attendre un an entier pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire l'autre livre )


End file.
